Not Exactly A Dinner And A Movie
by Caskett-Happened
Summary: Tony and Michelle see each other at a place they were not expecting the other to be. After Day 2. Oneshot.


This wasn't something that Michelle normally did. She would go out to bars sometimes with her friends after a long week, but she was never the one to go to a club. She had a moment of weakness. She was on her four day break after everything that happened at CTU with the nuclear bomb and the recording, not to mention what happened with Tony. It had been three days since the kiss, and he still hadn't called, of course she understood that he needed more time to recover from the events, but they could have done it together. Michelle had gotten tired of sitting around at home and let her friends convince her to join them tonight.

"I can't believe I let you guys talk me into this." Michelle laughed when her friends came to pick her up at her house.

"Common, it will be fun. You can thank us later, Chelle."

Michelle, Annie, and Kelly arrived at the club; they got their drinks hit the dance floor. Michelle wasn't paying much attention to her surroundings; she was just moving her hips to the music and trying to forget, so she didn't take notice when a familiar face walked into the club.

It was Jack's idea. Tony had only been to places like these when he was just out of college, and that was a while ago. Jack had suggested that they go out to this place, he wasn't sure why he wanted to come here, but Tony figured that he would bring Kate along as well. Tony found a seat at the crowded bar and ordered some scotch. He scanned the crowd of people on the dance floor and immediately his eyes went to her.

He didn't think that she was the type to go out to places, but tonight, he was thankful that he was wrong. Her dark curls were all down, flowing a crossed her shoulders and bouncing as she moved to the beat. Her dress, what there was of it, was all black; it hugged every inch of her in just the right way and it drove Tony crazy. He knew that he had been staring for a noticeably long time, but he didn't care, he couldn't bring himself to look away. The way she moved with the music was making his pants get tighter and tighter. He thought about the kiss that they shared at CTU that day, what it felt like to finally hold her in his arms, to finally be able to kiss her soft lips, and he didn't want to be anywhere else. He wanted to be with her. He didn't care if she turned around to see him ogling her, he had kept the secret that he wanted her long enough, it was time that she knew.

"Don't look now, Michelle, but this guy at the bar is practically undressing you with his eyes." Annie said over the music.

Michelle laughed, her friends were always trying to hook her up with guys, but it never worked. "Describe him"

"He looks tall, although its hard to tell because his sitting. He's swarthy; his hair is dark and messy. His pants and shirt are black; his shirt is tight, with the top two buttons undone. Just everything about him screams mysterious and dark, he's hot, Michelle."

Once she heard her friend's description, her mind automatically went to Tony and the kiss, the way his lips felt against hers, the way it felt to we wrapped up in his arms, the way it felt like they were the only two people on earth, even with a bomb threat. Michelle gave up and finally turned around. Her eyes locked with his. The way he was looking at her made her melt; she never wanted him to stop. She didn't know what made her do it, maybe it was the music, or maybe it was the way his eyes got so dark when he looked at her, but she raised her hand and motioned for him to come over to where she was on the dance floor.

"Woah, Michelle." Her friends said in unison a little shocked at her forward action.

"If you guys don't mind…" she said, hinting at them to walk away.

Her friends made their way to the other corner of the club while giggling at Michelle. By now Tony had made his way over to where she was, his eyes still locked on her.

She turned around to him and leaned up to his ear and purred, "dance with me Tony." It was so soft he thought he might of imagined it until she turned back around and started to move her hips to the music.

Not wanting to disappoint, he matched his rhythm with hers. Their bodies weren't pressed up against each other's, but he was sure that she could feel how affected he was by her. He kept his hands placed on her hips, not wanting to go to far. They stayed like this for a while until some guy bumped into Tony, making his body press against every inch of Michelle's. A smile spread across her face at the contact, she could feel his erection against her backside and it drove her wild. Tony was about to back off when she turned around, her hips not missing a beat. She leaned to his ear just like she had earlier and whispered, "Let's get outa here."

She didn't think she had even seen him move that fast. Before she knew it they were out of the club and into his car. It was late and there weren't a lot of cars on the road, so Tony had broken a few traffic laws. At some point during the drive, Michelle's hand slipped over to rest on his upper thigh and started to move inward.

"Christ, Michelle, if you keep that up we might not make it back to my house." Tony breathed. She laughed and removed her hand.

After what felt like the longest five-minute drive of his life, they finally arrived to his apartment. It took everything he had not to pick her up and run all the way up the stairs and down the hall, but he kept his cool as best he could. He unlocked his door as fast as he could and stepped inside. As soon as she was inside he grabbed her and pushed her up against the door, closing his mouth over hers. Her hands wrapped around his neck and started running through his hair. He grabbed a hand full of her curls, tilting her head giving him more access to her neck. Before now, Michelle had been in complete control of everything. He had hardly said anything the whole night, but now he was taking charge and it just turned her on even more. He kissed and nipped at her neck, making her moan into his ear.

"Do you know how long I've thought about this, Michelle? The day you stepped into CTU, I knew you were going to be trouble for me in everyway, heart and body. I watch you from my office and think about what it would be like to touch you. Every time we stay late all I can think about is taking you on my desk." His voice was hot and rough against her skin that sent arousal all through out her body.

"On your desk, yeah, we can do that." His lips came back to hers; they couldn't get enough of each other, their tongues were exploring ever inch of their mouths; they were trying to devour, memorize the feel of each other. Tony put his arms around her legs and lifted her up, her legs wrapped around him as he carried her into the bedroom. He sat down in the bed with her on top of him. She sat in his lap, moving up and down trying to get friction where they needed it most, as he worked at the zipper on her dress. He some how managed to get her out of her dress and bra without having to move her off him.

He cupped one of her breasts into his hand and brought it up to his mouth, sucking and twisting her nipple.

"God…Tony." Were the only words that she could get her lips to form. He was the only thing she could think about. His body, his words, his eyes, and the things he was doing to her, every fiber of her being was focused on one thing, Tony Almeida.

"_Me encanta couando dices mi nombre. _(I love it when you say my name.)_ Hablar conmigo. Talk to me, baby." _He said into her chest.

Nothing turned her on more than when he spoke Spanish. Michelle wasn't the vocal type in bed, but because Tony Almeida asked her she would be, because Tony Almeida asked her in _Spanish._

"I love it when you speak Spanish. It makes me so wet. You make me so wet, baby." Her breath was ragged and short her hands were trying to get his shirt buttons undone before she gave up and just pulled it over his head. Her words went straight south, he didn't think it was possible, but he got even harder.

He put her down on the bed and kissed his way down to core her hands in his hair leading him down to where she needed him most, his fingers lightly tracing the top of her thong.

"I've thought about tasting you for so long. " He said before he finally pulled down her thong. The stubble on the side of lightly brushed her inner thigh. She was so wet for him and he loved it. His tongue reached out to taste her. She arched her back from the bed, searching out for more contact. He ravished on the sensitive bundle of nerves, drawing curses and words urging him on from her lips. He pressed two fingers into her tight hot folds, he swirled her clit with his fingers. He suckled the swollen nub, nipping gently at it.

"Let go sweetheart, I've waited so long to see you come for me." His words sent her over the edge, her head fell back on the bed as her orgasm washed over her, saying his name followed by a select other few.

"I always knew you would be good at that." She said as she came off the high of her orgasm, still breathing heavy. "Every time since the day we meet at CTU, when ever I would… I think about you."

After she said those words he couldn't wait anymore, he leaned over to his bedside table and grabbed a condom.

"Let me." She took the condom package from his hand and put it down next to her. She looked at him with her big brown eyes that drove him crazy. She undid his pants with the flick of her wrist and threw them to join the pile of her cloths. She slid his boxers down, revealing the long hard length of him. Tony always considered himself of the larger side of normal, but by the flash of pleasure that washed over her eyes, he felt absolutely huge. She rolled the condom over his cock with out breaking eyes contact.

She laid back down on the bed, as Tony rose above her, positioning himself at her entrance. He looked into her eyes looking for anything that suggested this wasn't what she wanted. Seeing only anticipation, he filled her with one deep thrust, they both moaned as he hit bottom. He hovered over her, supporting himself with his arms and started to move slowly.

"You feel so good, Tony." Then just a little quieter, "You're so hard."

"Only for you, baby."

His thrusts were hard and slow. He was making love to her. His eyes were trying to take in every inch of her body, he leaned down and kissed her on the lips. "I've loved you since the day you walked into CTU." The words fell from his lips; he couldn't keep them in any longer.

She had waited for so long to have him say those words to her. All the late nights at work, all the long days, all the nights where she came home to herself and thought about him, all the times when she wanted him so badly but only had herself, she only wanted to hear those words in conformation that he felt the same way she did. Her eyes watered up a little, but she pushed back the tears. She smiled and placed a kiss on his lips, "I love you too, Tony."

He heard her say those words and lost all control over him, he began pumping into her, harder, faster, and deeper. He wanted to make love to her, show her how much she meant to him, but right now, making love wasn't enough.

Michelle moaned as his speed picked up. "Oh God Tony…yes…harder, faster…fuck me Tony, just like that."

"If Carrie hadn't interpreted us at CTU…baby I don't think I coulda stopped." He said as he took her nipple into his mouth,

"I'm close, don't stop please." She felt his thrusts become more erratic.

"I know baby I feel you, are you gonna look at me when you come. I want to see you come for me. Say my name when you come. _Decir mi nombre cuando te._" His words sent her over the edge, her whole world becoming white, moaning his name over and over. The sounds that she made and the way she tightened around him sent him onto his own wave of euphoria. They came down off their high and sat silent all that could be heard was the breathing.

"I love you, Michelle."

"I love you so much Tony."


End file.
